Cupcake
by breeutiful
Summary: "Don't insult the cupcake, Blaise." - BlaisePansy


It was raining like all hell, freezing cold and three am in the morning when Pansy Parkinson knocked no-so-quietly on the door of Blaise Zabini's apartment with a scowl on her face. "Blaise, open the freaking door!"

With an exasperated sigh, Blaise pulled a pillow up over his head to block out her unnecessary shrieking. It didn't work. After a few seconds, he kicked the covers off him - and regretted it immediately - and headed to his door, swinging it open with force. "What is it now?"

Pansy was eye level with his very naked chest and before she could get too distracted, she glanced up to look into his face. She raised the cupcake in her hands so he could see it.

He stared at it for a minute. And then stared some more before he finally asked, "Pansy, what the fuck is that?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What are you on about? It's a cupcake, you stupid wanker."

"Not a very good one by the looks of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be a stupid bint. It's… a disaster. It's burnt and smells like it as well."

One of Pansy's hands flew to her hip and she jutted it out, getting into defensive mode. "If it was burnt, then it would be black."

"But it _is _black -"

"- not all the way through!" Pansy snapped, cutting him off. "Look, I made it with the combined help of Draco, so blame him for everything that's wrong with it… though, admittedly, he only made the frosting."

"And he made the frosting _pink_?"

Blaise always had his suspicions about the blonde and this only made him more sure of his prediction that Draco was madly in love with Harry Potter, and they were going to flee England to have an impromptu wedding in Istanbul.

"Don't insult the cupcake, Blaise. We both went into the Muggle supermarket thing and it was the only packet of frosting we could get before the muggles brought out these big, metal things with wheels to kill us with."

"Right. So mind telling me why you've bought me a burnt -" At her glare, he amended his words, "- sorry, partly burnt cupcake with… pink icing?"

Pansy looked ridiculously proud of herself. "It explains why on the post-it-note."

"Which is where?"

"On the wrapper of the cupcake."

Blaise's eyes searched for it before he announced, "I can't see it!"

"It's facing towards me. You can't see it yet."

"What's the point of that? Why can't I?"

"I need to tell you something before I can let you see it. That's why."

With an annoyed sigh, Blaise ushered her in through the front door and pulled her to the couch, quickly pushing some books of it so she could sit. "Go ahead then."

Pansy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she began to speak, placing the cupcake on the coffee with the post-it-note still not facing him. "We spend our whole lives looking for that special someone before we wither up and die, and I think I've found that special someone -"

"- If you tell me it's Potter, Draco may keel up and -"

She opened her eyes and confessed, "- it's you. I'm in like with you. I don't love you because I don't know what love is but I'm in like with you. A lot."

"In _like _with me?" Blaise repeated.

Looking down at the floor with her eyes averted, Pansy nodded.

"Right."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him incredulously. "I tell you that I'm in like with you and you say '_right_'? What kind of _wanker _says that?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Just…" she softened, "… love me and the world is mine."

"You'd destroy the world, Pansy."

"Can you be fucking serious for one bloody second?" Pansy snapped, glaring at him.

"It's not my fault I don't know what to say!"

"Say you're in like with me too. Say you… love me or something."

"Alright."

"Well…" she waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'll say it when I mean it."

"What is wrong with you? You invite me on a date earlier tonight with a stupid handwritten letter -"

"- You thought it was sweet -"

"- And now you can't say you love me even though when I look into your eyes I can imagine…"

"Imagine what?"

"Nothing. I'm leaving. Take the sodding cupcake," Pansy muttered, standing up and walking out of his house, and into the rain.

Blaise took a bite of the cupcake and scrunched his nose before he peeled of the florescent post-it-note. _In Like With You_.

More than a little annoyed and knowing he couldn't just ignore the post-it-note, he swung open his door and called down the stairs where he could see her fleeing, "Pansy, wait!"

When she didn't do as he said, he inwardly rolled his eyes. Stubborn bint. Jogging to catch up with her, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, drawing her flush against him. He cupped her face with his hand and lowered his lips to hers, softly kissing her. She pushed him away at first, breaking off their lip-lock to pull back and glare at him.

He chuckled softly. This time he knew exactly what to say. "Never close your lips to those whom you have opened your heart. Pansy, you stupid bint, I love you."

"I-I..." The hard expression Pansy had been wearing softened considerably as she took a step towards him, twining her arms around his neck. "Blaise..."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

The cupcake laid forgotten.

* * *

A/N: For The Cupcake Challenge. :)


End file.
